Te seguiré esperando
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: *¿Me lo prometes?" Preguntó aterrada. No hubo respuesta, peor castigo que aquél no podía existir.


—Pronto te seguiré —Acariciaba su cabello violeta y posteriormente su cuello. Pasaba sus dedos por su fina barbilla de señorita mientras lloraba.

Era necesario.

Así debía terminar.

—¿Me... lo... prometes? —Todavía estaba aturdida por el fuerte golpe que había recibido por parte de su amado. Fue tan potente que su cabeza se abrió y salía sangre que había pintado su nariz y sus labios, como si de una obra macabra se tratara.

Su piel blanca se tiñó de un tentador escarlata.

Él no respondió.

Eso fue lo que le rompió su corazón, no su cuello que había sido girado a tal punto que se comparaba al sonido de una ramita que había sido pisada por un despistado en medio del bosque.

Yashiro nunca afirmó o negó.

En sus últimos segundos de lucidez su respiración se agitó y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Ya era tarde.

Pronto todo fue devorado por la oscuridad.

No había sonidos.

Salidas.

Nada.

Ése era el cielo que su amo tanto les prometió.

Del que tanto Goenitz hablaba, del que cuyo espíritu los motivó a llegar a esa fatídica conclusión.

—Cerdo... —Vociferó. Se arrastraba en medio de la penumbra, estaba todavía débil.

Se llenó de odio. Todos al final la traicionaron.

Nunca llegaría a ser la tecladista más famosa del mundo, la mujer que iba a componer notas que iban a ser su legado.

Ni siquiera estaría presente cuando el hámster que la acompañó en el torneo diera a luz, pues estaba preñada.

Iba a extrañar ser el centro de atención.

Le gustaba.

Que todos vieran las curvas de su cuerpo, saber que los hombres le seguían y, ser el ídolo de los jóvenes y el modelo a seguir de las chicas.

Tan ingenua fue que le entregó el cuerpo y alma a sólo uno.

Mismo que la aplastó.

Que no tuvo el valor de responder una pregunta.

Ya quería ponerle las manos encima.

Desquitar su odio en él.

Gritarle en la cara lo mucho que lo odiaba.

El desearle que se muriera una vez más.

Pero entonces se dió cuenta que todo fue su culpa.

Fue tan estúpida al creer en la resurrección de un dios que solo le trajo dolor, uno que cortó todas esas metas que tenía en vida e hizo añicos las oportunidades que tenía en frente.

Era una egoísta.

—"Destruir la humanidad" "Pronto todos caerán" "Para esto fuimos creados" —Se reía al repetir las palabras de sus compañeros y las propias mientras se presentó a los competidores del torneo momentos antes de su deceso.

No le quedó de otra que reírse.

Sus carcajadas frenéticas hacían eco en la nada.

A pesar de todo... Lo seguía amando.

La reina celestial recordó los buenos tiempos, al menos los que constaban de esa vida en la que reencarnó como la susodicha francesa. Fueron épocas buenas mientras duraron.

Iba a extrañar subirse a los escenarios y cantar para un público, tocar para ellos.

Tenía miedo por lo que viniera después. No sabía bajo qué vientre iba a nacer ése cuerpo destinado a ocupar.

Supo que ese era su papel, un títere que iría de cuerpo en cuerpo muriendo joven tratando de cumplir los deseos de alguien que en ese momento le dió la espalda.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de la amada Inglaterra, específicamente en la iconica Camden Town, Londres. Le atraía mucho los colores de sus mágicas paredes y visitar los canales para ver la puesta de sol.

Cuando llovía era un escenario precioso, más si habían *relámpagos*.

El sonido de sus tacones chocaban contra los pisos de piedra, en su caminata encontró a un hombre que practicaba guitarra. Había dejado el estuche en el suelo con apenas algunas monedas.

La señorita de largo cabello marrón quedó atraída al sonido que emanaba de las cuerdas, juraba haber escuchado esa canción antes.

Pasaron los minutos y ella seguía ahí, firme, olvidándose de ir a casa por un instante.

—Me ha gustado la forma en que tocabas, toma, es lo único que tengo —Extendía la mano dando al músico un billete que previo había sacado de su bolso rosa.

—Gracias amable dama. Aunque debe saber que la canción no es mía —Tomaba el dinero y lo guardaba en su bolsillo. —¿Alguna vez conoció a los "CYS"?

—Mentiría si dijera que no. Fueron noticia en ese torneo y... su trágico destino —Ella jugaba con su cabello y un extraño dolor de cabeza la atormentó. Gracias a su cabello abundante que cubría sus ojos no pudo ser fácil notar ese pesar.

—Pues es de ellos: "Bloody" —Se puso rojo al sentir la mirada de la chica que tenía en frente. Rara vez alguna mujer hacía eso, de hecho fue la primera que se detuvo por sus habilidades y no por su atractivo. —Uh...

—Creo que eres guapo —Soltó el comentario sin pensarlo dos veces.

El joven de gran altura y evidente musculatura no veía venir aquello, por lo que rascó su cabello y miraba al suelo tratando de buscar las palabras necesarias.

—¡Gracias! Yo creo que tú también eres... muy linda ¡Sí! —El chico depositó su guitarra en el estuche y la cargó llevándola en su espalda.

—¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que estábamos destinados a conocernos —

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué lo piensas? —Él miraba curioso ante la revelación de la mujer de vestimenta un tanto curiosa, con esos cortes que dejaban ver algo de piel.

—O sea... nunca tomo este sitio para ir a casa, la calle que acorta el paso y la que frecuento tuvieron un aparatoso accidente, los policías acordonaron y no me dejaron pasar... no sabes lo cansada que estoy de tanto caminar —Hacía una mueca de disgusto. —Pero no me arrepiento, mira, te encontré a ti.

—Interesante... justamente vengo de presenciar un choque, tocaba mi guitarra en una calle hasta que vino este tipo a esa velocidad y... bueno... eso —Él también explicó el por qué había llegado a ese lugar. —Buscaba despejar mi mente, liberar la tensión de ese momento tocando sólo para mí.

—Estaría encantada de escucharte tocar otra vez... pero debo cuidar al hijo de mi amiga. Ser niñera no es fácil, menos con un jovencito que tiene puesto todo el día el traje de una serpiente y finge dominar el mundo —Le dieron escalofríos al especificar qué tipo de animal. No tenía por qué revelarlo, parecía que sus palabras salían por si solas.

—Bien... Oye... Me preguntaba si quisieras venir mañana... me gustaría escuchar tu opinión en otras canciones, originales —

—Perdona... me temo que no será así —Respondió un tanto desilusionada a la petición de ese chico tan agradable.

—¿Uh? Ya veo... no era mi intención ofenderte —No midió sus palabras y comprendió la desconfianza.

—¡No! No es eso... ¿Cómo decirlo? —Mordió su labio inferior y se rió un poco. —Iré de viaje a los Estados Unidos, viajes de estudios y... no volveré dentro de unos años...

Sintió el duro golpe en el pecho.

—Lo lamento, en serio... Debo irme, fue un gusto conocerte —Ella le dió un abrazo y siguió su camino, subiendo unos escalones.

—¡Espera! —El músico reaccionó ya cuando ella se había ido.

Yashiro trató de buscarla en las avenidas, miraba a todos lados pero no aparecía la señorita que le robó el corazón.

—Shermie... —Nanakase logró persistir el recuerdo y supo quién era él y quién era ella desde un principio, pero al parecer su compañera fue débil y sus recuerdos fueron borrados. —Shermie...

Regresó desilusionado a la orilla del canal.

Empezó a llorar, fue muy lento, desperdició la oportunidad de oro para estar con su reina.

—Nunca sabrás que dije que sí... —Recordaba la promesa de volverse a encontrar. Fue tan torpe, años pasaron, cuando por fin pudo hacer las cosas distinto...

No hubo tiempo.

Quería algo cuando ya no había.

—Te seguiré esperando... —Abrazaba el estuche de la guitarra pensando que era ella. —Te prometo hacerlo.

**Nota del autor: **

**Sí, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen uwu. **

**Al principio quería hacer este el final de Tóxico Pensamiento y el próximo fic Rastros de una vida posterior, pero decidí cambiar de idea jaja, ya sería mucho hacer sufrir a Yashiro. **

**Constantemente subiré fics de ésta pareja. **

**Agradezco sus comentarios y los follows and favs, aprecio mucho aquello. Siento mucho no responder individualmente los reviews de fics pasados de éste fandom, pero debo decir que estoy agradecido porque hayan tomado de su valioso tiempo en poner un comentario, en serio! **

**Tambien doy gracias a Iori x Leona Fan Club, de Facebook, por compartir mis fanfics, muchas gracias chicos! **

**He estado bastante inactivo en mis fanfics por problemas muy graves, aunado al reciente fallecimiento de mi perrito, si hay algo que quiero aprender es a cómo decir adios... **

**O hasta pronto... **

**En cualquier caso! Espero volver pronto aquí y exponer las ideas que he tenido en mente pero no publicar. **

Gracias nwn


End file.
